


I Think I Love You

by RideAWhiteSwan



Category: swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RideAWhiteSwan/pseuds/RideAWhiteSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma, with the help of Henry and a few others declares her love for Regina in a musical way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a big of Sillyness. My mother is a massive David Cassidy fan and was listening to this in the car. I thought it worked perfectly as a song for Swan Queen.   
> Writing isn't my strongest. So I can only apologise if it's not that good, and for any mistakes. 
> 
> I don't own the characters. I'm not that creative.

Emma Swan was nervous…well maybe nervous was the wrong word. Emma Swan was terrified. She had allowed her Son and Granny to talk her into this insane plan and now it was too late to back out. She was waiting at the side of the make shift stage that currently stood pride of place in Granny’s diner, about to go on and make an idiot of herself in front of the whole town. Where’s a time portal when you need one.

Three weeks ago when she had finally come to her sense’s and ended things with Hook. Henry had asked her a simple yet life changing question. “Does this mean you’re going to make a go of things Mom?”

“Why would I make a go of things with Regina? We’re just friends.

“Okay Ma”

“I mean sure, I love her Henry, but it’s just as friend. You know the kind of take her Kale salad, find her a happy ending, sacrifice my own life for her happiness kind of love. But I'm not IN love, love with her. It’s not that she’s not beautiful or anything. Because you know, she’s stunning. Her eyes swallow you into her soul and her smile. Wow…but it doesn't mean I'm in love with her. And yes, Yes I was pleased when she broke things off with Robin but that was only because she deserved better, and he had got her sister pregnant. But none of that means I'm in love with her”

Henry had just sat grinning at her.

“Oh my god Henry what am I going to do”

“Don’t worry Ma, I've got an idea”

Henry had convinced her she needed to make a bold statement. Showing up at the Mansion with a bunch of flowers and a love letter wasn't going to enough. No she had to do something big. Something daring. Apparently that something big and daring was Karaoke.

Henry, along with the help of Granny, had organised Storybrookes first annual karaoke night. All Emma had to do was get on stage, make a fool of herself and declare her love for her son’s other mother. So here she was. No going back. Leroy had finished his surprisingly brilliant performance of Highway to Hell, and Granny was just announcing her name to the audience…

~~~~~

Regina Mills hated Karaoke. There was nothing worse than hearing drunk people sing the wrong words to perfectly good songs. But Emma had asked her to come, practically begged her in fact. So she's pretty annoyed when she arrive's and can't find the blonde sheriff anywhere. She sat through a number of performance's deciding that the Sheriff is just running late. However when the Grumpy dwarf starts to murder one of her personal favourites she decides enough it enough. Clearly Miss Swan has stood her up. Not that this was a date.  She’s just about to leave when she hears Granny announcing Emma onto the stage.

“Okay Storybrooke. It’s what you've all been waiting for. With a special performance dedicated to Our Mayor give it up for our Sheriff and saviour Emma Swan”

Regina walked back to her seat. She could feel all the residents looking at her, but she doesn't care. She wants to know what it is Emma has to say that couldn't have been said at one of their lunches.

 

 

_"I'm sleeping_   
_And right in the middle of a good dream_   
_Then all at once I wake up_   
_From something that keeps knocking at my brain_   
_Before I go insane_   
_I hold my pillow to my head_   
_And spring up in my bed_   
_Screaming out the words I dread ...._   
_"I think I love you!" (I think I love you)"_

 

Regina can't believe what she's hearing. She clearly heard Granny say this was dedicated to her…what she couldn't work out is why? Why would Emma be singing this song, a love song no less to her? Unless…she feels her cheeks begin to flush. Could it be that Emma feels that way? Regina of course has known for some time now how she truly feels about the blonde. Not that she would have ever acted upon it. They were friends and she didn't want to ruin what they had. What they had taken so long to build. But now…did this mean there was a chance?

 

 _“I think I love you_ **  
** So what am I so afraid of? **  
** I'm afraid that I'm not sure of **  
** A love there is no cure for **  
** I think I love you **  
** Isn't that what life is made of? **  
** Though it worries me to say ****  
I've never felt this way”

 

Emma's nerves have all but left her, she can hear the crowd singing along; she risks a glance at Regina…who is staring straight back at her, their eyes meet, and...is that? A smile? OK Swan time to step it up a gear. She steps down off the stage and walks towards the table where Regain is sat.

 

 _“Believe me_ **  
** You really don't have to worry **  
** I only want to make you happy **  
** And if you say, **  
** hey, go away, I will **  
** But I think better still **  
** I ought to stay around and love you **  
** Do you think I have a case? **  
** Let me ask you to your face: **  
** Do you think you love me? ****  
I think I love you!”

 

It's time for the big finish. Emma reaches Regina’s table and pulls her up from her seat. Wrapping her free arm around her waist.

 

_“I think I love you”_

 

With that Emma leans forward and captures Regina’s lips. It’s soft at first, but then she feels Regina kissing her back and in that moment. It’s just the two of them. She feels Regina’s arms wrap around her neck, her fingers nails lightly brushing along her scalp. Is that a moan, did she make that noise? It doesn't matter, Emma has decided kissing Regina is her new favourite thing.

They eventually pull apart. The diner is going mad, around them cheering and hollering.

"About time" Granny shouts.

 

But all Emma can focus on is the brunette in her arms. Regina is whispering into her ear…

“I think I love you too."


End file.
